C'est impossible! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait!
by fd139
Summary: L'idée m'est venu quand j'ai vue un épisode de 'Gintama'. Le titre est d'ailleurs une réplique de Gintoki dans cet épisode. Alors l'histoire: Yamazaki avait pour mission de laisser une lettre. Cependant, en sortant du QG, il trouve un panier avec un mot. Yamazaki décide d'en informer ses supérieurs. Mais que contient ce panier? Et pourquoi Hijikata est de très mauvaise humeur?
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à informer que la dernière fois que j'ai tenu une fanfic j'avais 15 ans! (j'en ai 21) Ah oui! Et cette fic ne sera rien de sérieux, j'essais un nouveau style d'écriture alors vos commentaires seront très apprécié! ^^ **

**Dernier point : j'ai vraiment, mais VRAIMENT de la misère avec les débuts -_- donc à partir du chapitre 2, ça sera beaucoup mieux ! **

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!**

Chapitre 1: C'est pas le mien, c'est le tien!

Le soleil se levait doucement et les marchands étaient déjà les premiers à marcher dans les rues. L'air était frais en ce beau matin de fin de printemps.

Au QG du Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Susumu se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale pour aller laisser une lettre que le vice-capitaine Hijikata Toshizo avait écrite pour sa sœur aînée. Le jeune espion croisa en chemin Yukimura Chizuru, la petite protégée du Shinsengumi qu'ils faisaient passer pour un garçon pour sa propre sécurité.

- Bonjour, Yamazaki-san. Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui! Salua la jeune fille

- Oui, je dois rendre une lettre alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre.

- Ah, je vois! Alors bonne chance!

Elle contourna Yamazaki et s'en alla en direction de la cuisine, commencer à préparer le petit déjeuné pour tous les ventres affamés qui allaient bientôt se réveiller.

Lorsque l'espion du Shinsengumi ouvrit les grandes portes du QG et ne fit que deux pas dehors, une chose inhabituelle attira son attention. Un panier était posé sous ses yeux. Il le prit, lus le mot inscrit dessus, regarda à l'intérieur et écarquilla ses paupières. Il resta crispé ainsi durant un bon moment, se demandant ce qui était le plus important, sa mission d'aller déposer la lettre de son démoniaque vice-capitaine ou d'informer ce-dit démon du problème qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un de suspect, mais personne en vue. Il rentra plus rapidement qu'il était sorti et se dirigea vers la chambre de son supérieur qu'il espérait déjà  
réveiller.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les principaux capitaines de la milice se régalaient du copieux repas de leur petite protégée. L'un d'eux, le plus petit des quatre capitaines présent ne cessait de complimenté la jeune fille, ce qui devenait presque énervant pour les autres puisqu'il ne cessait de parler. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Todo Heisuke d'être aussi gentil envers Chizuru, mais son compagnon comique, Nagakura Shinpachi, profita du manque d'attention de son cadet pour lui voler quelques morceaux de son poisson.

- Eh, toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Lâcha Heisuke en attaquant les baguettes du traître avec les siennes.

- Eh bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, alors je mange à ta place! Répondit Shinpachi en le repoussant sans mal pour atteindre son objectif.

- Quoi!? C'est la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil!

- Et c'est repartie pour une chamaillerie… commenta le grand Harada Sanosuke en mangeant son riz nonchalamment.

Tout comme le suggérait le capitaine de la dixième division, les deux jeunes hommes se battaient pour savoir qui aurait le droit de manger ce morceau de poisson. Chizuru n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir qu'un brun au sourire mielleux l'arrêta.

- Mange ce que tu as préparé sinon ça va être froid.

- O-oui, Okita-san…

Et voilà. C'était un petit déjeuner comme à l'habitude. Chizuru regarda à sa droite où était installé la nourriture de trois autres personnes qui étaient absentes. Cette dernière regarda Okita qui lui avait reproché de manger son repas chaud.

- Hijikata-san, Kondo-san et Saito-san vont manger froid si…

- Faute à eux, tu n'as pas à t'en faire! C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour Kondo, mais c'est quelqu'un de très occupé alors c'est compréhensible. J'irais lui apporter son déjeuner dès que je termine.

La jeune fille sourit et pensa de même pour le vice-commandant et le capitaine de la troisième division.

Et comme dirait le dicton ; quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue.

Saito Hajime, l'unique gaucher du Shinsengumi, glissa le shôji et fit éruption dans la pièce comme une tempête ce qui fit sursauter Heisuke et Shinpachi qui cessèrent de se chamailler instantanément. Une fois qu'il réussit à avoir l'attention de ses camarades de guerre, il reprit son souffle. Il était troublée par quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de lui qui était toujours calme, sérieux et taciturne.

- Hiji…Kon… Kondo-san veut nous voir. Tous.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre? Se plaint Harada.

- Non! Tout de suite !

Voyant que le gaucher les attendait, Okita Souji se leva en premier sans rouspéter et les autres le suivirent. Une fois tout le monde sortit de la pièce, Saito marcha un peu à l'écart de ses compagnons.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers la chambre du capitaine du Shinsengumi, Kondo Isami. Okita étant le premier en file, impatient de voir son maître, Shinpachi poussait Heisuke pour qu'il marche plus vite – en fait, il avait juste besoin d'un bouc émissaire sur qui passer sa frustration parce qu'il n'a pas terminé son repas-, Sanosuke se souciant de rien et Chizuru marchant en dernier suivit de Saito. Cette dernière se tourna vers le samouraï en kimono noir qui restait derrière elle au lieu de son côté.

- Avez-vous une idée pour quoi Kondo-san et Hijikata-san veulent nous voir?

Saito qui semblait toujours aussi perturbé ne regarda pas la jeune fille dans les yeux et se cacha dans son écharpe blanche. Chizuru haussa un sourcil.

- Vous verrez bien…

Cela fut sa seule réponse. Okita s'annonça brièvement avant de glisser le shôji et entra avec son éternel sourire. Il fit un pas, regarda la pièce et se figea sans alerter ses compagnons qui lui rentrèrent dedans les uns après les autres. Chizuru fut la seule qui lâcha un couinement, mais ce fut Heisuke le premier à se plaindre.

- Souji! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda ce dernier sans se préoccupé de son camarade.

Tous se mirent à le contourner puisque le jeune prodige n'avait guère l'intention de se bouger de là. Un à un, ils regardèrent leurs supérieurs et Yamazaki qui étaient assis et remarquèrent un panier qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Parmi tous ces guerriers virils, la seule femelle du groupe lança un soupir attendrissant en regardant le contenu qui se trouvait dans le panier, les autres ne sachant quoi penser. Lorsqu'ils prirent tous place, Okita pointa le panier et reposa sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ça ne se voit pas, Souji? Lança Hijikata, de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici?

- Quelqu'un est venu le déposé devant la porte principale du quartier général et je l'ai trouvé ce matin même, informa Yamazaki. Il y avait ce mot écrit dans le panier.

Saito prit le papier et lut à voix haute ce qui était inscrit dessus pour que tout le monde écoute attentivement.

- Je suis dans l'impossibilité de m'en occuper. Veuillez prendre votre part de responsabilités, il se nomme Shigeru.

Ils fixaient maintenant cette petite chose qui était resté jusqu'à présent immobile dans le panier. Elle ne gigota pas beaucoup, mais tous les morceaux de tissus qui l'entouraient semblaient le déranger. Chizuru s'approcha et tendit un doigt pour le caresser. Il s'étira d'avantage. Personne n'osait bouger, sauf la jeune fille, de peur que cette _chose_ ne se mette à geindre, miaulé ou ne fasse un autre bruit insupportable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un, mais dans leur quartier général c'était toute une autre histoire. Même Okita était à cour de blague douteuse. Du moins, pour le moment, c'était la surprise avant tout. Kondo se racla enfin la gorge pour briser ce silence inconfortable.

- Donc, nous avons là un gros problème…

Ils hochèrent tous machinalement la tête à l'unisson –sauf Chizuru-. Heisuke leva timidement la main sans toutefois détourner les yeux du panier intrigant.

- Je peux poser une question?

Hijikata l'autorisa à continuer. Heisuke prit un temps pour réfléchir si c'était bien ou non de poser sa question, mais devinant qu'il ne devait sans doute pas être le seul à se le demander, il décida de prendre les devants.

- Il est à qui ce bébé?

Comme si le plus petit du groupe venait de dire un mot tabou, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui –sauf Chizuru- avec des yeux ronds. Il sentit le regard de son démoniaque supérieur le fusiller. Il s'y était attendu après tout. Il déglutit en reculant légèrement.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes ici qui peuvent potentiellement être le père de cet enfant. Lâcha Hijikata le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils se figèrent sur place et se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Okita se mit à rire.

- Souji! S'exclama Kondo.

- Désolé, mais la situation est vraiment drôle. Quelqu'un aurait un fils caché parmi nous?

- Tu ne devrais pas rire autant, Souji…. Prévint Hijikata sombrement.

- Est-ce que je peux le prendre?

La petite voix de Chizuru calma l'atmosphère électrisante. Elle suppliait du regard le vice-capitaine pour que sa requête soit acceptée et ce dernier ne put y résister. Lorsqu'elle prit le bambin dans ses bras, ils regardèrent avec quelle facilité la jeune fille prenait l'enfant de façon aussi naturelle. Le plus délicatement possible, elle l'approcha d'elle. Chizuru ressemblait vraiment à une jeune mère à cet instant. Voir une chose aussi fragile dans leur QG, déjà Yukimura était une énorme exception alors là, c'était carrément impossible de le garder. Elle le balança doucement tout en marmonnant des choses inaudibles, mais réconfortantes et tendres.

- Shigeru? Shigeru ?

- Ne… ne le réveille pas, Chizuru! Paniqua Shinpachi.

- Pourquoi? Il ne va pas pleurer, je vous le promets!

- Je le vois pas bien, montre, montre Chizuru! S'approcha Heisuke.

- Regarde, il ouvre les yeux! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Chizuru s'impatienta et quand elle vu la couleur des yeux de l'ange qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, elle écarquilla des yeux. Elle regarda ensuite Okita et Harada à tours de rôle.

- Quoi? Demanda le capitaine roux.

- Il a les yeux verts. Répondit la jeune fille le plus calmement du monde.

Sanosuke devint terriblement pâle et Souji rata un battement de cœur. Tous deux avaient l'impression d'avoir mal entendue. Voyant leur réaction, elle montra l'enfant aux deux seuls hommes qui avaient la même couleur d'yeux.

- Vous voyez, il a les yeux verts. Répéta Chizuru.

- Non, non, non! S'enquit Sanosuke.

- Il ne me ressemble même pas, c'est le tient Sano-san.

- Qu-quoi?!

- Cet enfant n'est pas le mien, il est ton portrait craché.

- C'est quoi ces fausses accusations!? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi le père?

- Parce que je ne traîne pas à Shimabara à chaque deux jour, moi. Se défendit Okita.

- Et c'est quand la dernière fois que tu y es allé, hein? Attaqua le roux.

- Il y a…

Souji ne termina pas sa phrase, comprenant où son collègue voulait en venir. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant enroulé dans des couvertures qui ne laissaient qu'apercevoir son visage d'ange.

- Oh…

Oui, _oh_. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autres. Shinpachi soupira de soulagement, Heisuke se détendit et Saito resta toujours perturbé par la présence du bébé. Hijikata fronça les sourcils.

- Cessez de vous disputer à la fin! Peu importe qui est le père, vous devez assumer la conséquence de vos actes.

- Kondo-san, je vous assure que je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant! Assura Okita.

- Je ne suis pas le père non plus!

Le capitaine commandant ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette situation le dépassait. Seul Chizuru semblait enjouée. Il regarda ses deux capitaines et l'enfant.

- Il reste encore un moyen pour savoir qui est le père…

Tous les membres dans la pièce s'accrochaient aux lèvres du commandant du Shinsengumi attendant sa suggestion. Les deux pères fautifs en particulier.

- S'il a les cheveux bruns, il est tient, Souji…

Le regard, le ton de voix, rien ne plaisait à Okita. Kondo était déçu, son maître était déçu de lui! Intérieurement, il se maudit et pria pour qu'il ne soit sien.

- Mais s'il a les cheveux roux… Il est à Harada-san.

Sanosuke pria tous les dieux pour qu'il ne soit pas son erreur. Ils regardèrent Chizuru qui tenait toujours l'enfant.

- Yukimura-kun, tu peux lui découvrir la tête.

- Attendez!

Ils se tournèrent vers Hijikata qui s'était levé. Les deux hommes aux yeux de jades mourraient sur place pendant cette attende.

- Je veux vous déclarer que le père ne sera pas condamné à se faire Seppuku, mais qu'il prenne ses responsabilités en main.

- Vous êtes un ange quand vous voulez Hijikata-san, essaya Okita vainement de complimenté son supérieur pour y tirer compassion. Je déclare également que j'assumerai mes responsabilités en tant que… père de cet enfant s'il a les cheveux bruns, sachant qu'il n'est pas le mien.

Il lança un regard espiègle à son camarade de guerre. Ce dernier sentit se faire forcer la main.

- J'assumerai mes erreurs s'il a les cheveux roux et je déclarerais être… père de cet enfant.

- Bien, vas-y Yukimura-kun. Ordonna Kondo.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, avec délicatesse elle découvrit la tête du bébé pour voir sa chevelure naissante. L'un des deux hommes sentit ses forces lui revenir tandis que l'autre les sentait le quitter. Un seul homme se sentit de nouveau libre. Un seul homme se sentait complètement irresponsable et négligeant. Normalement, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'il devait ressentir en apprenant qu'il était père, si? Il s'agit d'une joie extrême quand on fonde une famille. Or là, la mère était inconnue et il ne s'était pas préparé à être père. Les autres ont à peu près neufs mois pour se préparé, mais pas lui. Il est devenu père en moins d'une minute. Chizuru lui avait tendu le bébé et il le prit avec maladresse. Il regarda Shigeru dans les yeux et le petit semblait le reconnaître. Il passa une main dans les doux cheveux de son _fils_ et se maudit d'avoir des cheveux si peu commun. Pourquoi a-t-il dut avoir les cheveux roux?

Okita sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, il se mit à ricaner et tapota l'épaule de son camarade.

- Félicitation Harada Sanosuke, vous avez un beau garçon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà! Chapitre 2 en ligne! **

**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Hakuoki ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) seul Shigeru et la famille Owada viennent de mon imagination !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Dormir, c'est grandir!

- Félicitation Harada Sanosuke, vous avez un beau garçon!

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Sanosuke tenait un enfant entre ses mains, dans la chambre de son commandant en chef, au quartier général du Shinsengumi! C'était tout simplement impensable. Il regardait le petit, qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait au moins eu cette chance là! Qu'aurait-il fait s'il était un bébé qui bougeait beaucoup? Enfin, sa journée commençait atrocement mal. Il regarda ensuite ses supérieurs :

Kondo avait un regard attendrit, trouvant la situation adorable, voir un de ses hommes père, et il semblait plutôt le féliciter avec un sourire… Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Hijikata!

Lui, il semblait furieux, ce qui n'était pas réellement nouveau. Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, oui, il n'était pas content d'apprendre qu'un de ses hommes avait été négligent pour laisser une pauvre femme enceinte, sans le savoir qui plus est! Sanosuke descendait bien bas à son estime maintenant… Sanosuke déglutit face à son vice-commandant.

Quant à ses frères d'armes, il était inutile de préciser que Souji riait à s'en casser la mâchoire sans s'arrêter de tapoter le dos de son compagnon.

Chizuru avait le même regard que Kondo, elle trouvait la situation sans doute _kawaii_. C'était une fille, c'était donc normal. Heisuke et Shinpachi avaient un sourire… étrange. Sanosuke ne savait pas comment le décrire, se moquaient-ils de lui?

Enfin, seul Saito semblait être l'unique personne aussi perturbé que lui. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'était-il, s'il n'est pas son fils mais le sien? En tout cas, Yamazaki avait gardé son masque flegmatique.

Sanosuke reporta son regard sur le petit être entre ses mains. Il mâchouillait ses doigts dans sa bouche baveuse. Il posa les pieds du bébé sur son genou en le soutenant toujours. Il fixait son _fils_. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment. Comme l'avait souligné Okita, il était son portrait craché!

- Eh bien… Shigeru, c'est ça? Demanda Sanosuke à Saito.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête pour approuver, sans regarder le marmot.

- Il semblerait que je sois ton père…

- Oh! Il faut fêter ça maintenant! S'excita Shinpachi.

- Il n'y a rien à fêter, ça ne se fête pas l'irresponsabilité d'un homme! S'indigna Hijikata.

- Voyons, Toshi! C'est un grand jour pour notre cher Harada-san ! Accordez-lui au moins cette journée de congé!

Le démoniaque vice-commandant regarda son ami de longue date, déconcerté. Celui-ci lui sourit comme à son habitude pour calmer le jeu. Okita Souji cessa de rire et regarda son supérieur.

- Et comment va-t-il s'occuper de lui? Demanda le jeune prodige.

- C'est vrai, avec les patrouilles et tout le reste… Ajouta Heisuke.

Hijikata soupira. Il regarda toute son équipe avec son éternel regard sérieux.

- On n'aura pas le choix… Chacun devra contribuer à l'éducation de Shigeru.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils regardaient tous Hijikata Toshizo, vice-commandant d'une milice au service du Shogun et surnommé le démon du Shinsengumi. Une sueur perla sur le front de Saito qui n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation depuis tout à l'heure. Même Yamazaki exprimait la surprise sur son visage de marbre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Hijikata-san… on va devoir jouer les nounous à cause d'un père fautif! Se plaint Souji Okita.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas! Commenta la petite Chizuru.

Tous les hommes dans la pièce regardèrent l'unique jeune fille. Évidemment, l'idée qu'elle s'en occupe en - grosse - partie leur étaient passé à l'esprit… mais ils devraient tous contribuer un temps pour prendre soin du petit Harada. Sanosuke assit l'enfant par terre et s'inclina devant ses supérieurs.

- Je vous remercie pour vos intensions vice-commandant, mais si cet enfant s'est retrouvé ici c'est de ma faute. Alors, s'il vous plait, n'impliquez pas les autres à cause de mon erreur. J'assume la responsabilité de mes actes et je veillerais sur Shigeru.

Voilà, Harada Sanosuke avait repris ses esprits. Il parlait comme à son habitude, il assumait les conséquences de ses actes. Oui, même s'il avait fait une erreur, il était digne de respect. Le visage de l'homme aux yeux violets s'adoucit.

- Une fois qu'il a prononcé ses mots, il n'y revient pas. Précisa Kondo. Alors, Toshi?

Hijikata soupira de nouveau.

- Très bien, fait-le comme tu le sens. Mais ton travail ne devra pas être affecté. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux nous le demander durant tes patrouilles. En dehors de ça, tu te débrouilles.

- Toutes mes excuses… Rajouta le lancier en s'inclinant d'avantage.

Ça y est, la matinée était enfin terminée! C'était le matin le plus long que Sanosuke avait connu. Pour le moment, c'était Okita qui avait pris soin d'avoir à son tour Shigeru dans ses bras. Heisuke n'arrêtait pas de geindre comme quoi il voulait le reprendre, mais afin de vouloir impressionner Chizuru avec ses instincts paternels, il avait presque échappé l'enfant par terre. Par chance, Okita était venue au secours du petit Harada. Sanosuke et Shinpachi ne s'étaient pas privé de donner un coup sur la tête de leur cadet. Alors que Souji semblait plaire au petit, Sanosuke soupira encore. Shinpachi passa un bras autour des épaules du capitaine de la dixième division.

- Alors, comment on se sent quand on est papa? Demanda le brun tout sourire.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit mon fils…

- Ah, ne revient pas sur la question Sano! Ça fait des heures que tu te demandes ça.

- Heisuke-kun a raison, mais ce qui est indéniable dans tout ça c'est que… Commença Shinpachi.

- C'est ton portrait craché! Lâchèrent les compagnons du lancier à l'unisson.

Qu'avait-il bien pu avoir fait pour mériter un sort pareil? Il n'a jamais commis de crime! Encore un soupire du roux.

- J'ai pourtant fait attention à chaque fois… Marmonna Harada toujours sceptique.

- Attention à quoi? Demanda l'innocente Chizuru.

- À rien d'important… c'est un truc d'homme! Rassura Shinpachi.

Chizuru ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage. Ce qui était une sage décision. Shigeru commençait petit à petit ne plus trouver Okita drôle et à la place, de petites larmes se mirent à naître dans ses yeux. Le capitaine de la première division le rapprocha de lui pour commencer à le bercer, mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Shigeru commença à couiner.

- Tient? Je crois qu'il va se mettre à pleurer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? S'inquiéta Sanosuke immédiatement.

- Mais rien du tout ! Il rigolait il y a moins d'une minute.

- Il a peut-être faim? Lâcha Chizuru.

Ils regardèrent le petit qui commençait sérieusement à faire une moue boudeuse. C'est vrai que personne ne l'avait nourrit jusqu'à maintenant. Okita souleva le petit dans les airs.

- C'est vrai Shigeru? Tu as faim?

Pour toute réponse, le petit Harada se mit à sangloter. De grosses larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues dodues et tomber sur le visage de Souji qui cligna des yeux. Il ramena le petit vers lui et s'approcha du lancier.

- Tiens, il a faim apparemment.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le nourrir? Demanda Sanosuke.

- C'est TON fils, alors tu t'en occupes. Répondit le capitaine de la première division.

Le grand Harada soupira en reprenant son enfant. Il se mit à hurler de plus belle. Ça y est, le côté mignon de la chose avait disparu. Son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Il se leva tout en balança d'un bras le nourrisson pour qu'il se calme. Avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, il se tourna vers ses camarades, le regard perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sano? Demanda l'énergique Heisuke.

- Eh bien… je le nourris avec quoi exactement?

Pas qu'il ne savait pas la réponse, mais il voulait avoir la certitude qu'il pouvait le nourrir avec autre chose que du lait maternel. Ingrédient qui lui faisait défaut.

Les amis du roux se regardèrent, ignorants. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient entendu, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la seule fille du groupe ; Chizuru. Cette dernière s'approcha du père et du fils.

- Normalement il devrait boire du lait maternel.

Petite crise de panique dans les yeux de jades du lancier roux. Chizuru ricana en voyant sa réaction, pétrifié de ne pas avoir l'élément nécessaire pour nourrir son garçon.

- Mais il doit avoir environs 10 mois. Je crois qu'il peut manger de la purée et des compotes de fruits. Aussi du lait, mais pas obligatoirement du sein de sa mère.

Le jeune père fut subitement soulagé. Il regarda son fils qui pleurait toujours et de plus en plus fort.

- Est-ce que je peux le nourrir pour cette fois? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Sanosuke bénit intérieurement Chizuru, trop embarrassé de lui demander une telle faveur devant les autres hommes! Il posa une main sur la petite tête brune de Yukimura comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Bien sûr que tu peux! Tu pourras m'initier à ça.

- Je vous suis, je ne veux pas manquer une chance pareille!

- Ah non, Heisuke! Nous avons une patrouille dans pas longtemps! Toi, tu viens avec moi!

C'est ainsi que Shinpachi enleva Heisuke sous les yeux de ses camarades, le tirant par le col. Il ne manquait plus qu'Okita.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi? Demanda le grand Harada.

- Eh bien, je me porte volontaire pour prendre la place de Heisuke! Je ne voudrais pas manquer voir ce petit être si fragile manger.

Sanosuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, avec Souji à ses pattes. La journée allait être terriblement longue, il avait déjà hâte d'être la nuit et se coucher.

La nuit était enfin tombée. Sanosuke était accompagné de Shinpachi et Heisuke dans sa chambre. L'enfant était assis entre les trois hommes et jouait avec le plus petit du trio comique. Nagakura n'avait pas apporté de saké cette fois-ci, par respect au nouveau père. Todo Heisuke décida de se coucher sur le ventre pour arriver au niveau du petit Harada. L'enfant admirait la longue chevelure du capitaine de la huitième division qui lui tombait sur le côté. Shigeru voulait toucher, ça devait être soyeux, non? Alors, il tendit ses petits bras potelés et les tira vers lui.

- Aï, aï, aï, aï, aï, aï, aï, aï, aï! Lâche mes cheveux, lâche mes cheveux!

Voyant le supplice du capitaine, Shigeru commença à sourire et tira plus fort. Heisuke exclama un «aï» beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Le petit Harada se mit à rire et recommença son numéro et à chaque fois Heisuke exprimait sa douleur par des cris de supplice. Il jeta un œil au père qui semblait s'amuser de la scène avec son autre compagnon.

- Mais fais quelque chose! C'est ton fils! Ça fait mal!

- Très bien, viens ici Shigeru.

Il ramena son enfant vers lui ce qui accentua la douleur au cuir chevelu du jeune brun qui retint un nouveau cri entre les dents. Sanosuke sépara les petits doigts pour enfin libéré Heisuke des chaînes chevelue qui l'avait emprisonné aux mains d'un petit sadique. Todo s'éloigna aussitôt de l'enfant et s'assis un tailleur tout en se massa la tête. Shinpachi et Sanosuke rirent de nouveau.

- Il est peut-être petit, mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer! Lâcha Heisuke en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

Pour toute réponse, Shigeru tapa dans ses mains pour applaudir et rire encore. La victime fusilla du regard le mioche.

- Demain tu dois patrouiller Sano? Demanda Shinpachi.

- Oui, répondit le grand Harada d'un soupir. Chizuru m'accompagne demain, alors je ne sais pas avec qui le laisser.

- Pourquoi pas Souji? Il a l'air de savoir s'en occupé.

- Ouais… je vais lui demander demain…

Shigeru frotta ses paupières du dos de sa main et regarda l'homme qui était son père. Il se balança et posa sa tête sur ses pieds. Ce dernier le regarda et vit que les yeux de son fils devenaient petits. Il lui sourit et reporta son regard sur son interlocuteur.

- Je crois qu'on devrait te laisser. Tu sais comment l'endormir?

- Non, mais ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

- Bon, alors on se voit demain!

- Et toi, devient sage! Lança Heisuke en pointant du doigt le petit.

Shigeru bafouilla un mot que seul lui comprit, mais qui sonnait adorable aux oreilles. Quand les compagnons de son père partirent, ce dernier le prit et le déposa dans le panier par lequel il était arrivé. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer. Quelle journée! Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à avoir un enfant dans _sa_ chambre. Enfin, même s'il n'était pas sien, il avait été abandonné il avait donc besoin d'être adopté. Il n'allait pas le laissé dans son sort aussi facilement. En tout cas, il pensait qu'il était crucial de retrouver la mère et demander des explications. Pour le moment, ils devaient tous deux dormir.

Shigeru bailla et se frotta les yeux de nouveau. Sanosuke n'avait pas grand-chose à faire en fait, il s'endormait de lui-même tout doucement. Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les paupières et que sa respiration devint sereine, le capitaine de la dixième division souffla la chandelle pour enfin être dans la pénombre. Il se coucha dans son futon et soupira afin d'imiter son fils.

Heure du couché : 9h30

Sanosuke Harada s'était réveillé. Shigeru ne cessait de bouger et d'appeler en gazouillant l'homme qui était couché à côté de son panier. Le petit était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il s'ennuyait dans son berceau improvisé. Pourquoi Monsieur devait être le seul à dormir? Il n'allait pas le laisser faire! Voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention, ayant également remarqué qu'il était aussi réveillé que lui mais qu'il se cachait sous sa couverture, il décida d'employer les grands moyens : Pourquoi pas pleurer?

Alors, de petites larmes vinrent naître dans ses yeux de jades et commença ses gémissements. Sanosuke se leva d'un bond, exaspéré d'entendre des bruits qui l'empêchaient de roupiller. Il s'approcha du panier et vit le petit qui pleurnichait, une main dans la bouche et l'autre bras qui tendait vers lui. Ah, voilà qu'il voulait être dorloté. Il le prit et le balança pour le consolé. Il avait choisi son heure celui-là! Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Sanosuke se mit à faire les cents pas en redoublant sa consolation. Bon, il était moins bruyant, mais il ne se calmait toujours pas.

- Tu es un vrai pleurnichard quand tu veux en fait… murmura Sanosuke.

Shigeru retint un gémissement. Ses larmes coulaient toujours et fixait son père avec de grands yeux ouvert. Il passa quelques minutes ainsi, marchant dans sa chambre en rond et secouant avec douceur Shigeru. Lorsque la fatigue lui revint, avant qu'il le remette dans le panier, le grand Harada voulait s'assurer qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi. Lorsqu'il le remit dans son berceau, Sanosuke se coucha de nouveau et soupira.

Deuxième heure du couché : 11h23

Encore. Sanosuke se leva ENCORE. Il refusait de s'endormir. Il croyait que ces jérémiades faisaient partis de son rêve, mais quand il se réveilla en sursaut, c'était sa pénible réalité. Cette fois-ci il avait décidé de faire beaucoup plus de bruit. Il sanglotait de plus belle. Il l'avait repris dans ses bras, le consolant de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Un cri strident sortit de la petite bouche du bébé. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait réveiller tout le monde.

- Allez, calme-toi.

Sanosuke ne savait pas s'il disait ça à Shigeru ou s'il s'adressait plus à lui-même. En tout cas, il n'était pas d'accord avec les propos de son père. Il pleurait, criait, gesticulait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le mini réveil de tout à l'heure. À croire qu'il avait le démon en lui. Il avait pratiquement envie de se plaindre avec le petit. Il était désespéré. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Uh-oh… Ce n'était pas bon.

- Harada-san, je peux rentrer?

Cette petite voix, si féminine. Oui, c'était Chizuru! Sanosuke cru entendre un ange venir à son secours. Il l'autorisa à entrer aussitôt. La jeune fille se présenta les cheveux détachés, mêlés, et une petite mine fatiguée.

- Harada-san, avez-vous besoin d'aide?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… avoua le jeune père en tendant l'enfant.

- Shhhhh, Shhhhhh, murmura-t-elle.

Chizuru Yukimura prit la relève. Elle se colla à lui et s'assit. Sanosuke resta debout et regarda la jeune fille faire son travail. Mais elle était douée! Il s'était tout de suite calmé. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement la présence d'une femme? Shigeru ne prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Sanosuke soupira et bénit une énième fois Chizuru mentalement. Cette dernière déposa le petit dans le panier.

- Merci beaucoup Chizuru-chan. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se réveille.

- Sa mère doit lui manquer ou bien ce sont ses dents qui poussent.

- En tout cas, désolé pour le dérangement. J'espère qu'il ne se réveillera plus.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide encore, ne vous gênez pas.

Sanosuke hocha de la tête. Oui, facile à dire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de déranger à chaque fois Yukimura pour endormir son mioche qui ne voulait pas. À lui de trouver la tactique idéale. Chizuru repartit dans sa chambre, replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Troisième heure du couché : 00h55

Non. C'était un cauchemar. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il faisait exprès, à coup sûr. Ce n'était pas possible de se réveiller une _troisième_ fois dans la nuit. Qu'il se réveille était un fait, mais qu'il hurle pour ne pas être le seul insomniaque était un supplice! Pour une troisième fois, Sanosuke s'était levé. Il n'avait même pas prit le petit dans ses bras, se frottant le crâne, exaspéré d'entendre des gémissements aussi aigues dans ses pauvres oreilles. Exaspéré? Plutôt désespéré, oui! Il n'allait plus pouvoir dormir à ce rythme-là! Il regarda l'enfant qui se battait avec le panier et suppliait à l'homme aux mêmes traits que lui le laisser sortir de sa prison. Il hurla de plus belle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer l'avait brisé le cœur, il ne supportait pas voir les larmes douloureuses couler sur les joues de ce petit bout de choux. Bout de choux? C'était un vrai démon en fureur là! Il le sortir du panier et l'assit devant lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant son père et avec la bouche grande ouverte pour laisser sortir ses cris stridents. Oh oui, Sanosuke Harada devait avoir commis un crime quelque part pour payer cher de cette façon!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il approcha une main vers Shigeru et il la saisit en s'approchant de son père en rampant sur les fesses. Sa réaction était si soudaine qu'il eut un petit recul. Maintenant il pleurnichait dans la paume de sa main. Il s'accrochait sur ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. Est-ce qu'il avait mal? Il avait l'air de souffrir… Il faisait ses dents? Le grand Harada décida d'y jeter un œil. Il mit un doigt dans la bouche du garçon et sentit la naissance de trois minuscules dents. Ça devait être ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, Shigeru se mit à téter son doigt. Sanosuke oublia vite le réveil brutal du petit qui trouvait la situation bien différente. Petit à petit, Shigeru se calma. Petit à petit, il s'endormit à cette position. Petit à petit, le sommeil regagnait au capitaine de la dixième division. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Sa tête balança vers l'avant et le haut de son corps vint écraser Shigeru qui se trouvait sous lui. Cette fois, Sanosuke sentit qu'il s'agissait de la fin du monde puisqu'il hurla comme une alarme.

- Je suis désolé! Tenta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas les excuses qui allaient alléger la douleur. Il prit Shigeru et le fit sautiller sur ses genoux. Il aimait ses genoux, non? Qu'il sautille, il allait s'amuser peut-être!

- Mais tu fais quoi à ce bébé pour qu'il hurle comme ça!

Ça y est. Heisuke était rentré sans se prononcer comme un coup de vent. Il regarda Sanosuke qui avait de petits yeux fatigués et ledit bébé qui sanglotait entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé!

- J'ai vu que Chizuru-chan était venu tout à l'heure, je croyais qu'elle l'avait endormi. Dit la rauque voix de Shinpachi qui n'était pas encore entré dans la pièce.

- Oui, mais il s'est encore réveillé. Avança la jeune fille.

- Bon sang, on dirait qu'il est dans l'agonie cet enfant. Commenta Okita.

- Je suis désolé!

- Chizuru, vas te coucher, on va s'en occuper tu as déjà fait ta part. Suggéra Heisuke.

- Je suis désolé!

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre en laissant quatre hommes avec Shigeru. Un cinquième vint se joindre à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer ce petit Shigeru? Demanda Kondo le regard ailleurs.

- Vous êtes aussi réveillé, Kondo-san?

- Souji, je crains que tout le quartier général ne soit réveillé par les cris de cet enfant.

- Je suis désolé!

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

La question de Shinpachi n'obtint aucune réponse pour le moment. Chacun regardant le bébé qui sautillait malgré-lui sur les genoux de son père qui n'avait plus vraiment ses esprits. Ce dernier regardait tout ce bon monde dans sa chambre qui le dévisageait. Kondo s'avança et prit Shigeru dans ses bras. Il commença à le bercer. Une minute passa, puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis cinq. Rien à faire. Il regarda ses subalternes à la recherche d'aide.

- Shigeru, tu es bien mignon, mais à cause de toi, Kondo-san a cet air exaspéré et je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Souligna Okita.

- Je suis désolé!

- Je vais essayer. Proposa Heisuke.

- Tu vas encore l'échapper M. Tête-brûlé, on veut qu'il cesse de pleurer pas qu'il pleure encore plus! Lança Shinpachi.

- Essaies toi pour voir si c'est simple!

L'homme aux cheveux courts prit la relève…

Rectification, il essaya de prendre la relève. Shigeru ne voulait tout bonnement pas être dans les bras de Shinpachi. Il gesticula pour rester dans les bras, beaucoup plus chaleureux, de Kondo. Shinpachi resta grognon durant quelques secondes avant de frapper Heisuke qui avait commencé à se moquer de lui. Sanosuke s'excusa de nouveau. Kondo regarda Okita pour qu'il trouve une solution. Ce dernier sourit. Un sourire fort malicieux.

- Et si on coupait ses cordes vocales? On n'entendrait plus rien.

- Souji! S'indigna Kondo. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter!

- Il a peut-être faim? Reprit Okita en frappant son poing dans sa paume de main.

- Heisuke, allez préparer de la purée de pomme de terre. Il va surement se calmer après ça.

Le plus petit des hommes s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'il ramena la nourriture, Shigeru cria encore en voyant la purée. Il se débâtit comme un lion, ne voulant plus être dans les bras de Kondo. Ce dernier le tendit vers Heisuke, non, lui non plus! Shinpachi? Non! Okita? Pourquoi pas? Aller, il ne l'avait pas encore prit. Ce dernier le prit tout sourire et le berça pendant que Kondo prépara la première portion de purée. Sanosuke restait toujours à l'écart, désorienté de la situation. Son insuffisance de sommeil se voyait, il avait le regard gaga. Il avait presque l'âge mental de Shigeru à ce moment-là.

- Shigeru-kun, fait «Aaahhhh»… murmura Kondo.

Ah? Il voulait qu'il fasse Ah? Très bien, mais pas de la façon que les samouraïs espéraient. Il hurla, brisant les tympans des hommes de guerre. Okita n'en pouvait plus, il déposa le petit par terre et se boucha les oreilles.

- Il est insupportable cet enfant!

- Je suis désolé!

- Tu peux pas dire autre chose Sanosuke!? S'énerva Shinpachi. Tu ne fais que répété « Je suis désolé».

- Je suis désolé!

Il ne fallait plus compter sur le père, il était complètement à l'ouest. Ils soupirèrent en perdant le peu d'espoir qui leur restait. Okita plaça une main sur la bouche du bébé. Tient, c'était mieux comme ça.

Kondo désapprouva en le reprochant du regard. Bon, il l'enleva, mais les sanglots ne cessaient pas. Des pas lourds se rapprochèrent de la chambre des Harada. Ça s'annonçait mal, très mal. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers le shoji qui était resté ouvert et trouvèrent leur démoniaque vice-capitaine, fulminant de colère. Ils déglutirent chacun leur tour. Hijikata Toshizo était de très mauvaise humeur. Il fixa Sanosuke Harada et fusilla ensuite Shigeru. Il ferma les paupières et ordonna :

- Que tout le monde retourne se coucher.

- Mais, Toshi…

- Tout-de-sui-te. Articula-t-il dangereusement.

Ni une, ni deux, il ne resta plus que les Harada dans la chambre. Hijikata ferma la porte coulissante pour que personne ne puisse les déranger. Dehors, l'un par-dessus l'autre, attendait de voir –surtout entendre- comment Hijikata allait régler le problème. Les seuls mots qu'ils entendirent, furent ceux de Sanosuke : « Je suis désolé!». Hijikata n'avait rien dit, mais ils tendirent l'oreille pour essayer de capter le moindre indice qui pourrait satisfaire leur curiosité. Doucement, Shigeru cessa de hurler. Doucement, il se mit à seulement sangloter. Doucement, il se mit à avoir quelques spasmes. Doucement, il ne fit plus aucun bruit. Doucement, Hijikata sortit de la chambre, le visage paisible et un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les hommes qui s'étaient caché étaient fort déçus, ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Heisuke pesta et Hijikata découvrit leur cachette. Ils déglutirent de nouveau et accoururent dans leur chambre respective de peur d'entendre un sermon de la part de leur démoniaque vice-capitaine.

Dans la chambre des Harada, il n'y avait rien de vivant dans le panier. Non, Hijikata ne s'était pas permis d'utiliser son katana sur le petit ange qui avait alarmé tout le quartier général, il se trouvait que l'enfant n'était tout simplement pas à l'intérieur. Il était allongé, dans les bras de son père, tétine dans la bouche, roupillant comme un ours hibernant. Le plus vieux était exténué et malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir comme le bambin aussi facilement. Il regarda le bébé, beau comme un prince, et sourit en fermant enfin les yeux. Alors, il compta les moutons. Un mouton… deux moutons… trois moutons… quatre moutons… cinq mou…tons…six… mou…tons…sept…

Quatrième heure du couché : 3h46


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! **

**Alors pour ce chapitre, Fan de Saito Hajime, je m'excuse d'avance! Et je tiens à dire que Saito est mon deuxième personnage préféré alors! C'est pour cette raison qu'il a eu le ''pire'' (pire pour moi -_-)**

**Aussi, petite info, le prénom Shigeru du bébé, était le vrai nom du vrai enfant du vrai Sanosuke Harada dans la vraie vie xD**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et amusez-vous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les besoins des uns est la torture des autres

Sanosuke Harada n'a jamais été aussi fatigué de sa vie durant une patrouille. Il marchait comme un zombi, titubant par moment. Chizuru le suivait de très près. Lorsqu'il lâcha un long bâillement, contagieux, la jeune fille se mit à sourire au lancier.

- Vous êtes fatigué, Harada-san?

Le capitaine de la dixième division fut légèrement gêné par la remarque de la petite brune. Il se rendit compte que bailler de la façon qu'il l'avait fait n'était pas très… gracieuse.

- Juste un peu… tenta-t-il de mentir.

- On m'a dit que c'est Hijikata-san qui a réussi à l'endormir… est-ce vrai?

Un autre bâillement qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Il hocha de la tête.

- Qu'a-t-il fait?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du lancier. Il regarda la petite brune qui écarquilla des yeux en voyant la réaction de l'homme qui lui dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il lui caressa les cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, étirant un sourire de plus en plus large tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et lui répondit :

- Ce secret je le garderais jusqu'à ma tombe.

Pour toute réponse, Chizuru haussa un sourcil sans trop comprendre. Elle continua à avancer à côté du capitaine.

- Shigeru est resté avec qui?

- Avec Okita, puisqu'il aime les enfants. Je lui ai proposé de le garder durant mon absence.

- Pensez-vous que tout va bien aller?

- Mais oui! Et puis, ce n'est que quelques heures de rien du tout! Il peut gérer ça.

Au quartier général, Souji regardait le petit roux trainer ses fesses au tatami. Il s'éloignait et se rapprochait. S'éloignait et se rapprochait. Mais il s'amusait vraiment avec pas grand-chose! C'est ce qui le rendait adorable. Après quelques minutes, le petit jeu du jeune Harada ennuyait le samouraï. Pourquoi pas l'emmener au jardin, lui montrer les fleurs en éclosion?

- Eh bien, Shigeru, allons-y!

Alors il le prit et l'emmena là où il voulait. Le jardin était modeste, mais le seul arbre de cerisier en floraison attirait déjà le regard du bambin. Il pointa l'arbre à Okita tout en le regardant.

- Sakura.

- Saaa-ouuu-laa?

- He he, tu essaies de parler?

- Tataaa?

Souji sourit. Il était vraiment trop adorable! Il reporta son attention vers les pétales roses et un papillon passa par là. Il virevoltait et Shigeru ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'approcha d'eux et vint se poser sur le bout de son minuscule nez. Il fixait ce petit insecte qui s'était installé temporairement sur lui et lança brièvement un regard vers Okita qui ricana aussitôt.

- Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, Shigeru?

Shigeru sourit comme s'il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, son nouvel ami décida qu'il était temps de partir et décolla. Le petit Harada se tourna vers Souji et fit une moue, déçue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux te faire d'autres amis…

Shigeru bafouilla de mécontentement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son ami papillon quoi! Il était beau, lui. Enfin, la présence du samouraï n'était pas désagréable non plus. Shigeru se tourna vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux au sommet de son crâne. Okita ricana.

- Oui, je peux devenir ton ami aussi! Mais si tu pleures encore cette nuit, je te découpe en quatre.

- Tataaaaaaaaaa!

- Exactement, ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une mise en garde!

Quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention de Shigeru. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Souji et pointa encore du doigt en direction du nouveau venu.

- Tataaa!

Souji se tourna et trouva Saito qui les espionnait silencieusement. Il se tenait assez loin d'eux d'ailleurs.

- Hajime-kun? Ne reste pas là, viens.

- Je préfère rester… ici… murmura le mystérieux samouraï.

- D'accord… alors on vient.

Non! Il ne voulait pas être dérangé! Il était bien tout seul, sans la présence de ce… de ce… marmot! Trop tard, Okita vint s'asseoir devant lui et assit par la même occasion Shigeru sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne cessait de reluquer le gaucher. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue celui-là.

- Ne reste pas debout comme un pique, viens t'asseoir aussi. Commanda Souji.

Il avait deux choix, partir sans répondre en douce ou… obéir. C'était sans issue, il regarda son soit disant camarade qui lui souriait hypocritement, se doutant qu'il devait savoir qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'enfant. Bon, il décida de s'asseoir, cela n'impliquait rien, simplement s'asseoir avec un camarade de guerre au jardin du quartier général du Shinsengumi, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, il était entre les mains de Souji Okita.

- Oh? Tu veux devenir son ami?

Saito perdit son masque de marbre pour montrer sa surprise et sa crainte. Oui, le petit Harada, du haut de ses trois pommes, tendait les bras vers Hajime Saito qui était un adversaire redoutable durant la guerre, mais qui se dégonflait face à un petit être sans défense. Sans défense? Il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre la nuit! Il n'était _pas_ sans défense! Il était une arme de destruction massive auditive. Okita, alias le traître, mit Shigeru sur les genoux de Saito Hajime et le brun aux yeux verts prit les mains de son camarade pour qu'il puisse prendre convenablement l'enfant. Saito resta raide, fixait Shigeru dans les yeux et une sueur perla sur son front.

- Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça!

- S-Souji….

- Tataaa !

- Ah, je crois qu'il m'appelle quand il dit ça… Shigeru, lui, c'est Hajime-kun.

L'enfant porta son attention vers Saito. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, et ça, Shigeru l'avait remarqué et surtout sentit. Doucement, il lui sourit et se mit à rire. Saito daigna enfin regarder Souji.

- Ah? eh bien, eh bien! Je crois qu'il t'aime bien!

- T-tu crois? Bégaya le mystérieux samouraï.

Okita se mit à rire lui aussi. Saito ne savait pas s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était de bonne humeur comme le bambin entre ses mains. Le petit se mit à lui caresser l'avant-bras.

- Détend-toi, il ne va pas te mordre! Il n'a pas de dents encore!

- Me… détendre?

Okita lui hocha la tête. Bon, il devait se détendre, hein? Il commença par inspirer et expirer. Tient, ça marchait. Ses bras s'étaient ramollit et Shigeru se colla à lui. Saito écarquilla des yeux en voyant l'enfant qui le câlinait. C'est vrai, il était adorable ce petit. Il était si tendre, il voulait vraiment devenir son ami? Saito se mit à sourire. Il plaça une main sur le dos de Shigeru tandis que l'autre flatta sa chevelure rousse. Okita observa la scène, toujours avec amusement. Le capitaine de la troisième division regarda son camarade de guerre.

- Tu vois? Il t'aime beaucoup.

Shigeru tira sur l'écharpe blanche de Saito et cacha son visage dessus. Mais il était trognon quand il faisait ça! Comment a-t-il pu avoir une crainte pas possible de ce petit bout de choux? Soudain, il sentit une sorte de vibration sur ses genoux. Un bruit suspect vint avec. Les deux samouraïs se regardèrent instinctivement. Souji approcha son nez de Shigeru et recula aussitôt. Saito haussa un sourcil.

- Ou là! Tu ne sens pas la rose toi!

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Eh bien, ton nouvel ami a eu un appel de la nature.

Saito devint rouge. Il trouva la situation affreusement dégoutante, sachant qu'il venait de faire ses besoins sur _ses_ genoux à _lui_. Ensuite, une autre idée affreuse lui vint à l'esprit. Changer la couche. Le regard alarmé de l'homme aux cheveux bleutés était hilarant, Okita ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Viens, je vais changer ça.

Saito bénit intérieurement Souji. Mais une chose terrible son dit _ami_ lui préparait et le pauvre Saito ne s'en doutait naïvement pas. Une fois rendu dans les salles d'eau, Saito tendit l'enfant à Okita qui le posa sur le comptoir. Il avait apporté une débarbouillette et un sceau. L'homme à l'écharpe pure recula, ne voulant pas être témoin d'une scène aussi dégoutante soit-elle. Lorsque Okita releva ses manches, il posa un doigt sur son menton, regarda le plafond et se tourna vers Saito avec un sourire espiègle. Ce sourire ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs pas.

- Désolé, Hajime-kun, mais j'ai oublié que Kondo-san m'attend. Peux-tu le changer s'il te plaît? Sanosuke n'en a plus pour longtemps, il va bientôt arriver.

Il lui avait demandé ça le plus simplement du monde. Demandé? Mais il l'avait dit en sortant, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une demande. Saito resta là, crispé sur place, commençant lentement à paniquer. Il regarda de suite le petit être insouciant couché sur le comptoir. Changer sa… couche?

Non, il n'avait aucune idée comment s'y prendre! Okita venait de le larguer, c'était à prévoir! Il allait lui payer ça! Il commença d'abord à se rapprocher. Shigeru le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Verts comme son père, mais également verts comme ce traître! Bon, il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant!

- Un peu de courage, Hajime! Se dit-il mentalement.

Bon. Il devrait peut-être commencer par dénouer le nœud qu'il avait sur sa dite couche, non? Bien, voilà chose faite! Il ne manquait plus qu'à l'enlever… Il tira sur le bout de tissu, mais l'odeur nauséabonde vint attaquer les narines du samouraï. Il relâcha aussitôt le tissu et mit sa main sur sa bouche, retenant son envie de vomir. Shigeru ricana pendant que Saito se remettait de l'odeur. Il essaya encore, retenant sa respiration. Non, ça ne marchait tout simplement pas. Il s'éloigna du petit avec des étourdissements. Il sentait que s'il reniflait encore cette puanteur, il allait vraiment vomir. Il soupira afin de réfléchir. Son écharpe! Sa belle écharpe blanche allait lui servir encore! De mouvements souples et rapides, il se voila pratiquement le visage pour laisser uniquement ses yeux découverts. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, l'odeur ne l'attaquait plus. Voilà, Puanteur : 2, Saito : 1 !

Maintenant, manquait plus que se débarrasser de ce tissu souillé. Il remplit le sceau d'eau et le tenant par le bout des doigts, il le jeta dedans sans pour autant le regarder. Mais son triomphe ne dura que quelques secondes quand il réalisa qu'il devait nettoyer la zone interdite du bambin. Ce dernier semblait se moquer de lui puisqu'il ne cessait de rire chaque fois qu'il faisait une face amusante. Il prit la débarbouillette et la plongea dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il porta de nouveau le regard sur Shigeru, il pria les dieux pour le guider dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait aucune idée comment nettoyer… ça! Saito se mit à paniquer de nouveau. Et s'il le faisait mal et ça s'infectait? Sanosuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais! Il décevrait Hijikata à coup sûr! Du calme. Il devait d'abord se calmer.

Il inspira et expira de nouveau. Il passa le plus délicatement possible la débarbouillette mouillée sur la douce peau du bébé. Il devait être chatouilleux puisqu'il riait à s'en faire des abdominaux. Saito détournait le regard quand il sentait sa peau se frotter à ce qui semblait être de l'excrément. Il replongea la débarbouillette avec sa main entière dans l'eau. Il lava le tissu avec un visage dégouté. Il recommença. Au moins, il n'avait pas à sentir la puanteur de ce petit être. Lorsqu'il termina, soulagé et précipité à se laver les mains avec du savon, quatre fois, il passa son avant-bras sur son front recouvert de son écharpe pour essuyer sa sueur. Enfin, il avait enfin terminé!

Le rire cristallin de Shigeru attira le regard de Saito qui le fusillait. Il avait hormis un détail, qu'est-ce qui allait prendre place de l'ancienne couche? Okita ne lui en avait pas apporté une de rechange. Il se tourna lentement, robotiquement, vers le sceau où l'eau avait pris un teint brunâtre. Non, il était hors de question qu'il allait laver cette chose souillée! Ça sera son propre père qui s'occupera de ça et pas lui! Il regarda Shigeru qui avait cessé de rire, mais qui regardait Saito avec curiosité. Ce dernier se gratta la tête et commençait à avoir chaud avec son écharpe.

Son… écharpe?

Il tira sur sa précieuse écharpe et la regarda attentivement. Non, il n'allait pas aller aussi loin pour ce bébé casse pied! Il pouvait bien mettre autre chose, mais pas sa belle écharpe blanche de pureté. Ce _chieur_ allait la souillé à coup sûr et sa relation avec son écharpe ne serait plus du tout la même.

- A-jii? Bafouilla Shigeru.

Par reflexe, Saito rapprocha son écharpe _blanche_ de peur que quelqu'un ne part avec. Il regarda rapidement un peu partout, mais ne trouva rien d'autre. Il devait choisir parmi deux cruels choix. Le premier, laver la précédente couche qui se noyait dans sa propre souillure. Le deuxième, remplacer cette dernière par son écharpe _pure_. Il s'agissait là d'un gros dilemme! Il regarda le sceau sale et grimaça. Non, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait utiliser son écharpe _blanche_. Il soupira et se mit au travail.

Il leva le fessier du bambin en le tenant par les chevilles et plaça sa belle écharpe _vierge_. Il soupira et eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il posa les fesses de Shigeru dessus. Ne sachant pas comment faire un nœud digne d'une mère, il plia le tissus aussi souvent que possible autour de la taille de l'enfant jusqu'à qu'il tienne. Voilà, terminé! Il prit Shigeru et le souleva à sa hauteur. Ce dernier lui sourit avec toute son innocence.

- Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, mais j'ai fini par y arrivé.

- A-jii! S'exclama Shigeru.

Saito sourit fièrement de son travail. Oui, son calvaire avait pris fin. C'est ce qu'il crut durant les vingt premières secondes. Sa fidèle écharpe _blanche ivoire_ décida qu'il était le grand jour pour le trahir puisqu'elle glissa doucement et se retrouva par terre. Shigeru était de nouveau à moitié nue. Saito avait suivi la trajectoire du tissu _blanc_ et reporta son regard sur le petit Harada. Il soupira, reposa l'enfant sur le comptoir et ramassa l'écharpe. Il recommença, mais avec une nouvelle tactique. Lorsqu'il termina, une grosse boucle trônait au nombril de Shigeru. Il assit le mioche sur le comptoir et croisa les bras. Bon, terminé! Mais Shigeru ne devait pas être d'accord avec cette idée. Il tira sur la boucle et dénoua le travail du pauvre Saito. Ce dernier retint un grognement.

Il recommença sa manœuvre. Cette fois, ça sembla être la bonne. L'écharpe ne glissa pas, le nœud ne se défit pas non plus et Shigeru avait l'air heureux. Très bien! Saito était épuisé de toute façon! Il entendit trois personnes se rapprocher de la salle d'eau et Saito se prépara au pire.

- Hajime-kun? J'ai fini alors je viens t'aider!

Elle était bonne celle-là! Saito avait souffert avec cette mésaventure et Okita trouvait le moyen de se moquer de lui. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle d'eau, une veine vint se gonfler sur sa tempe quand il remarqua également la présence du père de l'enfant accompagné de Chizuru Yukimura. Il s'avança et tendit Shigeru. Sanosuke prit son fils et Saito sortit en se renfermant dans son mutisme habituel. Le roux haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Okita.

- C'est moi ou Saito est partit bouder?

Pour seule réponse, Okita se mit à rire. Chizuru et Sanosuke se regardèrent, interloqué.

- Je crois qu'il t'a laissé une tâche à accomplir ! Dit-il en pointant le sceau dégoutant.

Sanosuke leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant il avait une petite idée pourquoi Saito n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Aaaah, la vie d'un nouveau père. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que celui qui était à plaindre dans ce morceau d'histoire, c'était Hajime Saito et non Sanosuke Harada.

- N'est-ce pas l'écharpe de Saito-san? Dit l'innocente Chizuru en pointant la nouvelle et temporaire couche de Shigeru.

* * *

**alors voilà voilà, je n'ai jamais changé de couche de ma vie, mais une fois je gardais le petit de ma voisine et il a décidé de chier dans ma cuisine... j'ai piqué une crise sur son frère qui était trois ans plus vieux que lui et je me suis sentit comme Saito -_- Je me souviens que mon meilleur ami et m'a mère m'ont dit : Comment tu vas faire avec tes enfants? **  
**Ils m'ont trop bien cassé là! Je l'ai fermé pendant au moins... 5 minutes xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuuuu tout le monde ^^ alors, waw! le mois d'août j'ai eu plusieurs followers! Yesssssssss je vous aimes d'avances! 8D ça m'a donné encore plus envie d'écrire la suite! Et surtout, mais surtout à mon tout premier commentaire! **

** Beyond-Moon : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! j'apprécie énormément tu ne sais pas à quel point! Rien que pour ça, je publie un nouveau chapitre! alors, pour te répondre, sur la question que, je suis certaine, plusieurs se demandent; qu'a fait Hijikata? Alors ça, je compte bien le dire mais pas tout de suite! je ne sais pas quand, mais ça viendra, promis! je ne peux pas vous laisser affamé comme ça! x) Si non, m'ouais, moi aussi je ne voyais absolument pas Sano comme ''le père parfait'' hehe ! Je le vois comme un ****_bon_**** père... mais à sa manière xD Et oui, parce que comme tu dis, faudrait pas qu'il traine avec Sano et ses tontons les soirs! parce que... il pourrait finir comme lui xD un gosse sans planification! Alors, je veux encore te remercier Ô Beyond-Moon d'avoir commenté ma fic ^^ **

**Alors la suite est là, et cette fois, on a un début d'indices sur la question de ''qui est la mère?'' **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 4 : Parfois il est difficile de s'amuser convenablement

Ah! Quel matin merveilleux. Sanosuke Harada avait très bien dormi, Shigeru lui avait laissé reprendre ses heures de sommeil. Il était de bonne humeur, rien qu'avec cette idée! Il faisait beau, il ne faisait pas froid, il patrouillait en fin d'après-midi, quoi de mieux!? Shigeru ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, le capitaine de la dixième division en profita pour aller se rincer le visage. En chemin, il trouva Heisuke et Okita. Il les salua avec énergie.

- T'es bizarre ce matin, Sano… Soupçonna le plus petit des trois.

- Ah? Pourtant je sens que je pourrais courir des kilomètres sans me fatiguer!

- Shigeru-kun n'a pas pleurer cette nuit, c'est ça?

- Oui et il dort encore!

- Et tu dois patrouiller aujourd'hui? Demanda Heisuke.

- En fin d'après-midi, je voulais profiter de la matinée avec Shigeru. Je crois que je vais lui faire prendre un bain… après on verra.

- Qui va le garder cette fois?

Heisuke lui posa cette question avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux azur en espérant qu'il soit le gardien du petit ange pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Chizuru. Or, la petite bulle flottante qu'il avait créée durant un très court instant fut complètement éclatée par la voix enjouée d'Okita.

- C'est encore moi. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres.

- Ah non! À quand mon tour?!

- Tu l'as presque échappé la première fois que tu as pris Shigeru dans tes bras, ce n'est pas pour bientôt! Gronda Sanosuke.

- Presque! Mais je ne l'ai pas échappé ! Je ne l'échapperais pas, promis!

- Tu es assez maladroit quand tu veux, alors c'est non!

Pendant que Heisuke tentait vainement de convaincre le père de Shigeru de lui faire confiance, le petit ange s'était réveillé dans la chambre. Il s'assit dans son berceau et regarda par-dessus le panier… Personne. Mais? Où était l'homme qui lui ressemblait? L'avait-il abandonné aussi? Il commençait à avoir faim en plus! Que quelqu'un vienne à lui et vite! Quelle était la meilleure méthode ici? Ah oui, pleurer et hurler! Alors, en moins de deux minutes, Sanosuke Harada entra dans la pièce et prit le bambin dans ses bras pour l'emmener mangé. Dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre, Shigeru avait suspicieusement arrêté de pleurer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanosuke accompagné de Heisuke et Chizuru, donnait le premier bain à son fils. Ils s'étaient installer proche du puits, Shigeru était assis dans un énorme saut et s'amusait à éclabousser les gens autour de lui. Heisuke tenta subtilement de prendre Shigeru, mais le regard froid et fusillant du grand Harada lui fit changer d'idée assez rapidement. L'enfant voulu pour s'amuser plonger sa tête dans l'eau, mais Sanosuke l'en empêcha à temps.

- Non, non, non. Ne fais pas ça, tu risques de te faire mal. Tu as envie de te faire mal, Shigeru?

Le petit remua sa tête. Son père lui sourit.

- Il arrive à te comprendre? Demanda Heisuke.

- Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il ne me comprend pas à 100%, mais il comprend mon message au moins.

- Il a déjà donné des signes de langages, Harada-san?

- Oui un peu, il a commencé à retenir des noms. Il appelle Okita «Tataaa».

- Tataaa?

- Il n'est pas là, désolé. S'excusa Sanosuke en ricanant.

- Whoua! Et comment il m'appelle? S'excita Heisuke.

- Il ne t'appelle tout simplement pas…

Heisuke croisa des bras et bouda. Il n'avait pas droit à un petit surnom? C'était injuste! Chizuru ricana doucement.

- Pour Kondo-san il dit «Ondo», pour Saito «A-jii» et Chizuru-chan…

- Zu-chan!

- Voilà, il l'a dit. Ricana-t-il de nouveau.

- Tu l'apprends pas à parler?

- Pas vraiment, je lui parle, mais je ne le force pas…

- Shigeru-kun, aller dis Heisuke, Hei-su-ke! Tu es capable?

Shigeru regarda l'homme à la longue chevelure s'accroupir devant lui tout en parlant fort. Il était curieux l'ami de son papa. Heisuke?

- Vas-y, tu veux bien dire Heisuke?

- No! Dit Shigeru en l'éclaboussant pour qu'il s'éloigne.

Heisuke resta ahuri par la réaction inattendue du petit. Le brun regarda Sanosuke qui ne s'était pas retenu de rire. Même Chizuru riait de lui! Il n'avait pas de chance quand il était avec ce diable miniaturisé! Il se leva et alla bouder dans son coin, laissant seulement la jeune Yukimura et les deux Harada. Quand ils se calmèrent, cette dernière lui demanda :

- Vous avez déjà essayé de l'apprendre à dire «papa»?

Sanosuke prit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Il savait très bien que non, mais le fait d'entendre un enfant l'appeler de cette façon….. Il avait surtout peur de l'entendre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il fit non de la tête.

- Même si je l'ai accepté, je ne crois toujours pas que je suis son vrai père… Je préfère attendre un peu…

- Vous pensez qu'il est de quelqu'un d'autre? Pourtant il vous ressemble tellement…

Là-dessus, c'était indéniable. Ils se ressemblaient comme père-fils. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui n'acceptait pas cette réalité… fausse réalité? Il ne savait plus. En tout cas, il le traitait comme s'il était son propre fils… ou simplement son fils…

- Je crois qu'il est temps de t'habiller, Shigeru!

- No!

- Tu veux jouer aux dures maintenant? Ricana Sanosuke.

Shigeru lui sourit et tendit les bras vers son père. Il le couvrit d'une serviette et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des Harada. En chemin, Chizuru l'abandonna pour mettre ses tâches en application. Tant pis, il s'occupera tout seul de son fils. Quand il l'habilla et qu'il resta assit sur le tatami, en train de le fixer, Sanosuke fut pris par un doute. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment son fils? Il se pourrait bien. Après tout… il aurait pu avoir fait une toute petite erreur et… voilà quoi!

Il se pencha et s'approcha de Shigeru. Ce dernier lui prit le visage d'une main et sa crinière rousse de l'autre.

- Oto-san…

Shigeru haussa un sourcil. Il bafouilla un «Huh?» et Sanosuke répéta ;

- Oto-san… tu es capable de dire Oto-san?

Pour seule réponse, Shigeru sourit de plus belle et commença à applaudir.

- Cette fois, ne le laisse pas avec Saito. Je crois qu'il est resté traumatisé.

- D'accord, tu dis bye à ton papa, Shigeru-kun?

- No!

Aux portes du quartier général, Harada Sanosuke vêtu de son haori bleu et armé de sa fidèle lance, caressait la tête de son fils avant de partir en patrouille en cette fin d'après-midi. Okita qui tenait l'enfant entre ses bras, faisait des signes au plus grand homme du Shinsengumi pour le saluer. Lorsqu'ils furent parti, il retourna dans la chambre de Harada et posa enfin l'enfant. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son panier et le secoua. Okita haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il voulait exactement. Shigeru se tourna vers lui et le supplia du regard de l'aide. Souji s'approcha et souleva l'enfant, mais il chiala aussitôt.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Shigeru pointa les couvertures entremêlées, s'étirait de toutes ses forces sans pour autant y parvenir. Ce qu'Okita trouvait étrange, c'est qu'il pointait qu'une partie des couvertures. Y avait-il quelque chose de caché en dessous? Il fouilla là où le petit le dirigeait. Il trouva, en effet, un tout petit objet. Shigeru tirait sur le tissu de ses vêtements pour qu'il lui rende son bien. Okita regarda à tour de rôle l'enfant et l'objet entre ses doigts et sourit.

- C'est ça que tu veux?

- Tataaa!

- Elle appartenait à ta maman, peut-être?

Il tenait là une épingle à cheveux, parfaitement féminin. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple accessoire, d'après le matériel et les ornements, il s'agissait plus d'un bijou. Okita regarda attentivement l'ornement, mais Shigeru eut raison de lui en commençant ses jérémiades. Il avait qu'à le reprendre plus tard. Souji venait de faire une intéressante découverte, Sanosuke allait être content.

Pour le moment, Shigeru se contentait du seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère pour l'utiliser comme jouet. En fait, il admirait la beauté de l'accessoire, trouvant l'ornement trop beau pour jouer avec. Il le regardait longuement, dans le silence le plus respectueux. Bon, il n'avait pas à vraiment l'occupé dans ce cas, autant s'assoir sur l'engawa! Il glissa le shoji et s'assit, de façon qu'il puisse toujours le surveillé et regarder le jardin. Shigeru était calme. Trop calme même.

Après quelques minutes, Shigeru regarda Okita et trouvait son activité d'adulation pas assez énergisante. Alors, il avança à quatre pattes vers le samouraï aux yeux verts. Okita lui tendit la main pour l'encourager et quand il arriva à son côté, il s'assit et prit la main de l'homme pour l'utiliser comme appuis pour se redresser. Shigeru s'agrippa fermement dans la grosse main de Souji et tira sur la manche de son vêtement. En même temps, l'enfant avait pris un bout de l'obi d'Okita. Il tira dessus et dénoua le tissu qui servait de ceinture aux vêtements du jeune samouraï. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux tout en retenant ses morceaux pour ne pas rester en sous-vêtement. Il fusilla du regard le petit qui s'enroulait dans son obi et qui riait aux éclats.

- Tu veux me mettre à poil?

Pour seule réponse, un rire cristallin sortit de sa petite bouche. Ce rire était si innocent, Okita ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Très bien, qu'il s'amuse avec son obi, de toute façon il était assis, aucune chance qu'il se dénude complètement ainsi.

Shigeru, charmé par l'obi et remarquant la veine qui était apparu sur la tempe du jeune homme en sa compagnie, décida de lui partager un bout de son nouveau jouet. Okita fut surpris et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Il prit le bout que Shigeru lui tendait et ce dernier tira sur le reste de l'obi qui était entremêlé autour de lui. Cela devait être son petit jeu, autant imité le petit! Okita tira également sur son bout. Ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué, était que ce tissu s'était enroulé autour du cou du bambin, et tirant chacun leur tour, Okita ne ménageant pas sa force, étranglait dorénavant l'enfant du capitaine de la dixième division.

Voyant que Shigeru avait tout d'abord perdu équilibre et s'était cogner contre le bois du engawa, pour ensuite rouler pour se pendre au vide et finir par suffoquer, Souji figea un moment. Rares étaient les fois où Okita paniquait ou avait peur, mais là, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. En une fraction de seconde, il crut voir Harada Sanosuke le menacer avec sa lance dans un futur proche. Ce n'était pas le cas, il avait rattrapé agilement et surtout rapidement le rouquin et repris son obi. Shigeru resta silencieux et fixait Okita avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier attendait qu'il réagisse, était-il traumatisé? Si c'était le cas, il comprendrait. Une petite larme coula sur le long de la douce joue de l'enfant et sursauta en hoquetant sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux.

Ce dernier lui fit une moue face à sa réprimande. D'autres larmes naquirent aux yeux de jade de Shigeru, Okita n'avait pas envie qu'il commence à chialer. Il remit son obi, prit le petit Harada dans ses bras et se leva se promener dans le jardin. Ne faisant pas plus que deux mètres, Okita s'arrêta et une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Kondo-san n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais veux-tu faire la connaissance d'un certain démon?

- Ondo?

- Ah non, pour lui, tu devras trouver un autre surnom… je me demande lequel.

De la paperasse, de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Ah! Combien aurait-il aimé écrire des _haïkus_ à la place de remplir tous ces documents. À qui la faute? Sannan-san était toujours occupé avec ses expériences et il est sensé se faire passer pour mort, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'aider. Hijikata méritait bien une petite pause, mais pas avant avoir terminé la pile de documents qui était là, après, il lui en resterait que quatre. Ce n'est pas si pire. Pour une énième fois il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas de temps à perdre, il devait finir au moins cette colonne de papier! Il se remit aussitôt au travail.

Cependant, quelque chose vint déranger sa concentration. Des pas arrivaient, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le shoji, Hijikata déposa son pinceau.

- Hiiiiiii-ji-kaaaaa-taaaaaaa-saaaaaan! Chantonna le nouveau venu.

Oh non. Peu importe qui, mais pas lui! Pourquoi c'était lui qui venait le déranger en plein travail? Et si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était bien Souji qui devait s'occuper de Shigeru aujourd'hui. Il se souvint également de la confession de Saito, la veille. Non, Hijikata n'allait pas tomber dans son piège comme le gaucher!

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son supérieur, Okita glissa le shoji et rentra dans la pièce. Hijikata retint un grognement et se tourna vers son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda le vice-commandant.

- Comme Kondo-san n'est pas là, je me suis dit que vous vous sentiez seul, Hijikata-san. Regardez, j'ai même pensé vous apporter un peu plus de compagnie!

Il montra l'enfant qui retenait un sanglot. Hijikata dévisagea Shigeru tandis que celui-ci le fixait avec ses yeux doux.

- Je ne vais pas m'en occuper à ta place. Tu t'es proposé pour le garder alors débrouilles toi.

- C'est mesquin, Hijikata-san. On voulait juste s'amuser un peu, on s'ennuyait dans la chambre de Sano. J'ai une idée, vous nous passez un pinceau, un peu d'encre et quelques papiers, Shigeru s'occupera tout seul dans un coin. C'est d'accord?

Hijikata était très méfiant. Ces deux-là, ils n'allaient pas le laisser travailler en paix… Mais connaissant Souji, il n'allait pas non plus partir rapidement. Bon, qu'ils restent quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes.

Hijikata se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Okita, tout sourire, étira son cou pour le suivre avec les yeux. Quant à Shigeru, voyant la pile de papier, il s'en approcha dangereusement. À quatre pattes, il atteignit la petite table de travail du vice-commandant du terrible Shinsengumi et une feuille qui dépassait malencontreusement une des piles attira particulièrement son attention. Il essaya de toutes ses forces pour se mettre sur pieds, mit la main sur cette mystérieuse feuille et…. Se sentit voler. Non, il n'y avait pas d'ailes qui lui étaient pousser pour faire ce dont les hommes rêvent depuis toujours, mais le capitaine de la première division l'avait pris pour l'éloigner de la table de travail de son vice-commandant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour entendre un sermon de la part de Hijikata.

- Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille un instant? Je vais finir par t'attacher si tu continu.

- Tataaa?

- Tiens. Un pinceau, deux feuilles et de l'encre. C'est suffisant? Demanda Hijikata à son retour.

- Oh oui, plus que suffisant je dirais!

Ils installèrent l'enfant au coin de la pièce. Okita lui montra comment il devait s'y prendre et le laissa à sa nouvelle occupation. Il retourna s'asseoir devant Hijikata pendant que ce dernier libérait sa petite table. Le démoniaque vice-capitaine regarda son cadet qui avait un air assez sérieux, il n'était donc pas venu pour se débarrasser de ses responsabilités de nounou? Le jeune brun déposa le bijou qu'il avait découvert quelques minutes plus tôt sur la table. Hijikata haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Mais une épingle à cheveux, Hijikata-san. Répondit Okita d'une voix mielleuse.

- Je sais ce que c'est, je demande pourquoi est-ce que tu me montre une épingle à cheveux.

- Il était dans le panier de Shigeru-kun. Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement une piste pour retrouver la mère du petit.

Hijikata regarda attentivement l'épingle à cheveux. L'ornement principal était une fleur de lotus en or et trois perles en pendaient.

- Il doit probablement venir d'un clan noble vu la richesse du matériel.

- Effectivement, la fleur de lotus doit le représenter. Dit à Yamazaki d'enquêter sur un clan qui porte comme symbole la fleur de lotus.

- Et Harada Sanosuke?

- Quand il reviendra de patrouille, nous lui en parlerons. Peut-être qu'il reconnaîtra l'épingle.

- Vous croyez encore que cet enfant est vraiment le sien Hijikata-san? Se moqua Okita.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Shigeru ne prenait pas du tout, mais pas du tout plaisir à son activité. Il s'ennuyait à en mourir! Et les grands là? Ils ne s'occupaient même pas de lui. Pleurer ne semblait pas être la bonne solution pour le moment. Que faire pour se distraire alors? Barbouiller sur du papier, c'était d'un tel ennui! Et ce liquide noir, il pue! Prit d'une frustration soudaine, Shigeru balança son pinceau et le lança sur le tatami. Non mais! Ils n'allaient pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas hein! Il faisait la grève!

Il prit le petit pot où Hijikata avait soigneusement mit l'encre et le jeta devant lui. Au diable où il atterrissait, il n'en avait rien à faire! Et ce papier? S'il tirait les deux extrémités vers l'opposé ça faisait _Scritch_. Tient? Ce bruit lui semblait familier. Encore une fois. _Scriiiiiitch_. Il était certain qu'il l'avait entendu auparavant. Mais où? Peut-être qu'en recommençant il allait se souvenir. _Scrrrrriiiiiiiiitch_. Non. Il avait beau recommencer, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Oh, mais il y avait des tout petits papiers partout maintenant! Attend, s'il les ramassait tous ensemble et qu'il les lançait, ça serait comme s'il neigeait!

Avec ses toutes petites mains, Shigeru rassembla ces minuscules papiers et une fois cela fait, les lança. L'effet était loin de ses attende. Il n'y avait pas assez de papier. Il regarda autour de lui, une pile de paperasse trainait derrière son gardien temporaire. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à rire, donc pas besoin de sa permission. Il s'approcha, ramassa les feuilles qu'il avait trouvé, les déchira le plus petit qu'il pouvait et commença à les ramasser pour refaire son expérience. Cette fois, il fut satisfait. Il se mit à applaudir comme à son habitude.

Okita et Hijikata se tournèrent vers Shigeru. Le premier cessa de rire et crut que sa mâchoire allait se briser tant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Du moins, si elle ne se brisait pas pour cette raison, il sentait que son supérieur était d'une sale humeur pour la lui briser de ses propres mains. Hijikata Toshizo ne dit aucun mot, mais la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles en disait long. Le _petit_ _coin_ _paisible_ qu'ils avaient arrangé pour cet enfant ne l'était plus. Il y avait de l'encre partout! Des papiers partout! Mais… Hijikata reconnaissait son écriture sur l'un des morceaux déchiré. _SCRITCH_. Okita venait d'entendre quelque chose se déchirer à l'instant, était-ce la patience de Hijikata? Sans se faire prier, d'une vitesse phénoménale prit Shigeru et déguerpit de cet endroit. À quelques lieux de là, tout le quartier général entendit rugir de la chambre du vice

-capitaine un démon qui annonçait la mort d'un jeune homme irresponsable.

- SOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

**ET voilà voilà! Cette fois, je plains ENFIN Souji... il n'est vraiment pas tombé sur la bonne personne xD **

**Bon, apprenons un peu de vocabulaire japonais ... Pour ceux qui ne savent pas xD**

**le Shoji, c'est la porte coulissante... pas très compliqué xD**

**L'Engawa... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas l'expliquer... écrivez-le sur Google, c'est votre meilleur ami ,**

**Donc, au final, vous avez rien appris avec moi xD Ah oui! Oto-san, c'est papa en japonais ! ^^**


End file.
